A metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET) is one example of a voltage controlled circuit element that may be used as a power switch to control the flow of current in a power circuit (e.g., a switch-mode power supply). An insulated-gate bipolar transistor is another example of a voltage controlled circuit element that may be used as a power switch to control the flow of current in a power circuit. During regular switching operations of a voltage controlled circuit element, the voltage controlled circuit element may suffer from abnormal operating conditions that can cause damage or otherwise disrupt the voltage controlled circuit element.